


unexpeced discoveries

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [30]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Kink Meme, Omorashi, Wetting, female omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have changed with Jon, and Janey learns that that is not a bad thing in the form of an uncomfortable situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpeced discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Not really for the kink meme but sort of. It's a fill for my on prompt, I guess. I asked for omorashi, but I didn't want pairing. Still, I had this idea when I saw a different prompt (for Jon and Janey), so I ended up writing this.

It had been three nights since Jon had returned miraculously from the dead, a different man entirely, but yet the same man nonetheless. It had been three nights since Janey's life had been thoroughly shaken up, though she had tried so hard to adjust to everything, for his sake.

She still loved him dearly, even if he was so different now that she could barely recognize him when she looked at him. In her heart, she knew he was the same man, and she was slowly doing her best to accept as she had before.

He had expressed an almost immediate desire to regain their intimacy, and, though she had been afraid to have sex with her lover in his new form, she had gone along with it, because she was more afraid of his reaction if she turned him down. Of course, the Jon she knew and loved would never hurt her, and she knew there was really nothing to be afraid of, but he had power now that she could not understand and that was daunting.

And so they threw themselves into a new sort of intimacy, discovering all of the new experiences that came with his change- in fact, she oftentimes found that she enjoyed sex with Jon more now. He had said to her that he had the ability to make things perfect for her now, and she believed him.

On their third night together, he took her to bed without a word and began the ritual of undressing her, all without laying a hand on her. She had not had the chance to really prepare for their night, as he had been so hasty to get her to bed.

That would not have been a problem, but she had not been to the bathroom in quite some time and she had to pee rather badly. She knew that she should say something before it was too late, but before she could, he had already begun caressing her, tender and loving. His touch was electric, raised the hairs on the back of her neck, took her breath away.

Janey could momentarily forget the swelling pressure in her bladder as she gave in to Jon's touch. It was still somewhat foreign to her, but not unpleasant at all. She could certainly grow accustomed to it, though it would likely never grow boring. It almost made her feel guilty, how much better things felt with him lately.

She could not feel completely guilty, however, when things were as good as they were, and she lost herself in the pleasure of the moment. He had always known all the right things to do to her before; now, with this enhancement, it was better than ideal. It was better than perfect.

And then she felt a sharp throb from her bladder and remembered that she was supposed to have stopped him by now. Her need was growing worse, but Jon had already moved his hand between her legs, earning him a low moan from her. Stopping him now might irritate him, and she did not want to risk that. Not to mention, it felt so good that leaving for even a moment sounded like torture.

She steeled herself, vowing to wait this out until the end, not only to avoid upsetting Jon, but also to be able to enjoy this to the fullest. Janey could not quite place her finger on why, but things felt even better tonight than they had the previous two. Perhaps it was that she was getting more used to things, or maybe he was and could increase his performance. Either way, she felt fantastic even with the irritating pangs coming from her lower abdomen.

Jon kissed her stomach, close to enough to her bladder that even the delicate pressure caused her to fidget and whimper. She had hoped that her whimper would sound more pleasured than pained, but her lover looked up at her. It was still hard to tell the difference in his expressions, but he seemed concerned.

“Janey, is something wrong?” he asked.

For a moment, she considered telling him her problem and ending things before she took too much of a risk. But staring into his eyes like this, looking at him headlong, only served to remind her of how much more powerful he was now, and she was afraid of him again. She tried to convince herself that she had no reason to be afraid, but it was hard to believe that when she could look at him like this.

“Nothing's wrong,” she lied quickly.

“If you're sure,” he replied. Like his expression, his voice was hard to read, and she could not tell just how much she had convinced him. She knew that he knew things that other people did not; that he saw the world differently, experienced all time simultaneously, saw his future, but the concepts still confused her and it made her wonder if he already knew the problem.

Either way, he returned to the task at hand and she returned to her mixture of unbelievable pleasure and worry, trying to keep her squirming to a minimum. Her need was only increasing, and her inability to move too much, lest she risk tipping Jon off, only made holding it harder on her. Again, he planted a kiss on her stomach, and she didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but it seemed like he applied a bit more pressure this time.

The effect was still the same; she let out another pained whimper, squeezing her thighs together involuntarily. It hurt so much, but Jon's treatment felt so good, and the combination was strange, giving her some sort of sensation that she could not even begin to explain.

“Any moment now,” Jon said quietly, out of nowhere.

“Wh-what?” she asked, her voice strained.

“Nothing,” he replied gently, giving her a reassuring smile. “You're going to like this, I promise.”

“Jon, what are you-” Janey broke off with a gasp as she felt her control slip, a jet of piss soaking into the bed beneath her. Her eyes widened in terror, and she tried to clench her muscles to stop more from escaping, but she could not.

A low groan came from somewhere deep inside of her as she lost complete control, the contents of her bladder beginning to gush onto their bed. Her humiliation outweighed the phenomenal relief, but there was something else outweighing that, something she did not understand- pleasure. And before she could really register what was going on, Jon had his hand between her legs, letting the piss wash over it.

Janey would have taken more time to wonder why he was doing this or be more mortified that such a thing was happening in the first place, but she could not think of anything now, as her strange pleasure mounted and she felt herself growing close. She had only just finished wetting herself when Jon touched her, and that was all that was needed to finish her off.

She let out a sharp breath, overwhelmed by the sensation, experiencing what might have been the best feeling of her life. It was unclear to her exactly why she had enjoyed herself so much, so soon after wetting herself, and, though she knew those two factors must be connected, she wondered how that could be. She had never heard of anything like that before.

As she came down from her orgasm, she dreaded what Jon would say to her. Surely he was just as confused as he was, perhaps even repulsed by her. That wouldn't explain why he had helped finish her, but she still feared the worse. However, when she looked up at him, his expression was just as serene as it had been the past few nights.

“That felt better than I had expected it to,” he said.

“What do you mean?” she asked breathlessly.

“I knew that you were going to involuntarily empty your bladder, and I knew that this would be because you would not admit that you needed to do so,” he replied. “I also knew that you would enjoy it once it happened and that I would enjoy it too. But I really didn't expect it to feel that good.”

It was very possible that Jon was lying. If he had known it was happening from the beginning, he would have known how much he liked it. It wasn't possible to surprise him anymore. But Janey didn't mind if that wasn't true; she didn't mind much of anything at that particular moment. Despite her fears, things had turned out well.

Better than well, really, and now she and Jon had discovered something else to make their nights together more enjoyable. It would still take work for her to fully adjust to all of the changes, but for now, she could enjoy them because she knew that, had those changes not occurred, she would never have discovered this.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I really sunk so low that I would write omorashi about Janey Slater? I guess so.


End file.
